


The Sixth Blight- Prologue- From Hossberg to Weisshaupt

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: The Sixth Blight RP [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU, OC, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Big ass project to turn the collaborative role play writing I've been doing with a group of friends into a cohesive story. Some things will be edited from the original posts.. but this is largely just cleaning it up and putting everything in order. Each major plot point will be its own post with chapters. Hopefully the story will make sense.





	1. Chapter 1

"If I remember correctly, there is a small ruin just southwest of here. It should provide some shelter for our camp," Gisele explained. The sun was close to setting and they would need set up camp very soon, but the walls from the ruin would make that much easier. Traveling so far had been quiet, as she preferred, and it allowed the tension between them to ease. With each step away from the city both of them seemed to relax. The sky had been clear with a steady breeze making their travels not so unpleasant. Gazing across the empty landscape she thought, "I have heard the sound, a song in the stillness, the echo of Your voice, calling creation to wake from its slumber." and imagined the land waking, red sands growing into verdant hills.

As they reached the ruin, just a crumbling pillar and two walls, the sun was almost down. They would not have time for a fire, so potions would have to be made in the morning, preparing them overnight would make them more potent anyhow. "No fires," she explained, "it will draw the darkspawn and I will need to put my staff together, now that we are well out of the city. I'm not much of a fighter with magic, but I will need it if we get attacked."

He sat down his backpack and opened the coat, enjoying the cooling air surrounding them. Traveling by foot was very different from his usual way of crossing greater distances, but it would have to do. While the travel would take them a week or two, it gave him a good enough opportunity to find out if his choice in Hossberg had been reasonable. It also gave him a chance to gather more information regarding the darkspawn rising, so he was not too troubled by the delay.

At Giseles words, he sat down and began to take food rations and water tanks out, arranging them in front of them. "Alright, I'll follow your lead on this. If we do get into a fight, it would probably be best if I act as our front line, while you cover our flanks. And since we have these walls at our back, we can use them as well." He looked up and regarded the sky for a moment before sitting down, using his coat as a makeshift blanket. "Now, it's probably time for us to have a talk. We know almost nothing about one another, but we will have to spend a lot of time together for the time being. So I think it would make sense to at least share the important things we need to know for us to get along. He hesitated for just a moment. "So. I have been a circle mage for all my life. I am a researcher and teacher who focuses on the school of spirit magic, as well as some more abilities more suited for combat. Overall though, I know the basics of almost every school of magic taught in the Circle and while I detest circle politics, I have enough experience to get through without making myself too many unnecessary enemies. Which is how I landed in Tevinter and then here."

Setting up camp was easy enough and Sares appeared happy to finally rest, though he did not complain once about the journey. Once their shelter was set up Gisele set up herbs she had found on their journey to process over night using some simple spells that did not require a staff. After layering the spells and timing them just right she wrapped the up to protect them overnight.

Once they were settled Sares initiated their conversation. He was right, they did need to know more of each other if they were to work together, or for her to fully convince him she was not a threat to him or anyone else. After he finished talking the questions spilled out, "You came from Tevinter? Why were you there? I did not realize, until I met you, that mages could be allowed to travel at all without constant guard. And spirit magic, what does that include? I was never taught about magic, just how to control and carry it out."

Her questions made him realize that he would have to start at the very beginning. She may know how to use magic, but the theoretical and most like historical aspects of it were well hidden secrets of the Circle, so Sares should've known that Gisele may not have much knowledge about it. And yet he felt no frustration, on the opposite, it reminded him of working with newcomers at the Circle, something he had enjoyed, thanks to Marcus. He settled in a more comfortable position and began his explanations.

"I was in Tevinter for a while, yes. We heard rumors in the south about a new Blight rising up north, so we wanted to be prepared. But since Tevinter is only really interested in mages and nobility, it took a long time to select the envoys and, after months or discussion, decided to search for trustworthy mages willing work with the Orlaisian Ambassador in Minrathous. I had time, the opportunity appealed to me and I had nothing keeping me in the south for the time being, so I asked and was chosen. And after that, the First Enchanter leading us decided to send me to Hossberg and Weisshaupt, though that has less to do with my abilities and more with me being around when he was looking for someone.

As for magic...in the Circle, we sort magic in differently named schools. There are the schools of Matter, called Entropy and Creation, that deal with curses, limiting movement, even draining the life force of someone, but also helping your allies, healing them, reinforcing their abilities and warding off evil.

The next two are the schools of Energy, Spirit and Primal magic. The first one deals with the fade directly, drawing energy from it in its pure form, warding yourself against other magic users, draining their mana and endurance. The second one is also called the school of Destruction and it is what common people associate with magic when they hear about it. Fire, ice, lightning, destruction in its purest form. It is the fear of the Maker, using his gift to attack and fend off those who go against his laws.

And then, there are the rarer and even forbidden ones. Blood magic, Shapeshifting, the power to control and influence nature itself, even Necromancy and healing through a bonded spirit. They are all parts of the four main schools of magic but mixed together and take longer to learn and control, and it is just harder to find knowledge of. They are old, and much was lost over the centuries, though that may be good as well, as the more raw and close to the fade magic is, the more attention demons and spirits will pay to you. There is no easy way for a mage in this world, so self-control is the most important thing one can learn."

While talking, the area around them had gotten darker and the winds now felt colder. Sares was thankful for the area Gisele had picked for their camp, as the walls gave them shelter, hiding and protecting them for the time being.

"I knew that there were many different ways to use magic but, I did not realize it was so... complicated. Thinking of it that way, of course it seems untouchable and scary to most people. Usually I think of magic in terms of intent and materials. But those distinctions, the ones you've pointed out, are probably significant." Gisele felt overwhelmed. She was very curious and grateful that Sares was so willing to explain what, to him, probably seemed elementary. But she was sure her own work had value, as practical and uninformed by theory as her magic was.

"I believe I mostly use Nature magic," Gisele unrolled and showed Sares her prepared herbs. "Ideally, I would affect them while they were growing, then again when they are prepared for a potion, and then finally during the potion making itself. The blight has taken so much from our land, and that is what I have dedicated my life to amending." She became more animated as she discussed her work. "I've been collecting magical and non-magical wisdom across our land to try and perfect our farming and herb preparation. It is my dream to see the Anderfels green one day." She looked sadly at her herbs as she rolled them back up for the evening. "But then I would need to spread knowledge of the methods and help farmers and mages use the magical techniques. I don't know how I could possibly do that on my own," she took a deep sigh.

"I also use one ice spell, along with some Matter Spells, entropy and creation, at least, that's what it sounds like. Most of my time with my teacher was spent working on self-control. I still use what he taught me every day." Gisele realized she had been talking about herself for awhile and became slightly embarrassed.

"What are your magical specialties? What is your task, here in the Anderfels?"

"An impressive dream, though a hard one to achieve. Nevertheless, I wish you luck. As for magic, I would advise you to just continue with what worked for you so far. The significance is more for those who wish to research these topics, but most circle mages tend to focus on one or two subjects and stick to them. As long as they have the basic knowledge, they tend to do just fine. But obviously, the desire to learn and control your abilities rarely hurts, in the right dimensions."

He leaned back, feeling tired from the journey and the events of the day, yet not unhappy with how it hard turned out. But it was getting late and they still had more evenings to fill, so he cut his next answer short. "I was a rather decent teacher in the circles, focused on the school of spirit magic. But my main focus and passion for years has been the ability to shapeshift, to weave the fade and it's magic through your own body to change into something completely different. I suppose I could show you, though I'd prefer to not do it right now as it is getting rather late and we should be prepared for our proceedings tomorrow. As for my task here, it is merely to observe and, if necessary, send word back to the Circle to prepare us for what is to come.

Now then, I would say both of us have enough to think about for the night, so I hope to see you in a few hours, well rested and ready." A modest smile appeared on his face as he considered Gisele and the fields around them.

"Shapeshifting!" she thought. Gisele was in awe, she didn't even know such a thing was possible. She tried to hide her excitement but could not stop thinking about all of the possibilities. Not wanting to seem too eager and aching for some rest, she held her questions for another day.

"Goodnight," she smiled, nodding. "Try to be quiet as best you can, darkspawn are more active at night." Disappearing under her makeshift shelter of ruin and tent canvas, Gisele got as comfortable as possible. The desert was cold at night and she wished she knew a fire spell to heat up stone and herself. Despite the cold she quickly fell asleep. That night she experienced a variation of her Maker sent dream, only this time she was a bird flying over the lush landscape.


	2. Chapter 2

Gisele woke with the dawn and to the sound of intermittent scratching, like someone slowly dragging metal against stone. The hairs on her arms stood up and as quietly as possible, she grabbed her staff. Carefully peaking out from behind the canvas, she saw it was clear on their side of the ruin and quietly creeped over to where Sares was sleeping. Gently she touched his arm and whispered his name, "wake up, quietly, wake up." As his eyes fluttered open she covered his mouth gently and placed her finger over her lips, "shhhh." She tapped her ear then to the source of the sound on the other side of the ruin wall. Hearing the sound, Sares grabbed his staff and they gradually creeped to peak on the other side of the wall. When they got to the edge of the ruin, looking on the other side, they saw two darkspawn, the larger one, a hurlock appeared to be injured, and a genlock.

It had been easier to fall asleep than expected, but then he had spent years in a stuffed circle room with half a dozen other apprentices, so he besides the cold outside, it was still strangely familiar. What was not familiar was a hand pressed on his mouth when he was awoken, but after calming down and remembering the circumstances, he was glad to not be alone in this situation.

The two darkspawn in front of them slowly got closer, the larger one visible bleeding at one side while the other, smaller one dragged a rusty sword alongside him. Looking at Gisele and remembering her comments about not being much of a fighter, he felt his hands clutching tighter onto his staff and then moving back a bit, motioning her to follow.

"Alright, we are lucky it's only two, I suppose. It seems best to me if I appear first and draw their attention on me, so you can support me from a distance and keep an eye open to see if there are more around. Try to restrain them if possible so I can get a good hit on them." Seeing the concerned look on her face, he let out a smirk, patting her shoulder reassuringly. "I will need a bit of space here. Try to not get hit, I'm really not the greatest of healers."

With that he walked over to the edge of the wall and began to concentrate, pulling the magic around him together, a familiar feeling of change and strength rushing through him. A moment later, there was a great brown bear standing at his place, the fur slightly silvered around the head, the breathing loud and deep in the cold morning air. Another moment later, he rushed off, towards the larger darkspawn, ready to fully abuse the surprise moment to throw them off balance and end this quickly.

Gisele had never fought with another mage before but Sares seemed confident, so she followed his lead. As he was preparing his spell, she prepared a frost spell to slow down the uninjured darkspawn, however, the moment he shapeshifted into a bear she was momentarily delayed from the surprise. He had told her about his abilities but seeing it was another thing altogether. A second later she cast her frost spell hitting the genlock, slowing him down significantly. As Sares attacked the injured hurlock, Gisele cast rock armor on him to reduce any injuries. Waiting for her mana to pool she carefully approached the slowed genlock from behind, he was distracted by the attacking bear and had not yet seen her in the dim light of dawn.

The surprise did not last as long as he would've wished, but it was still enough to get the advantage for now. In this form, he could smell the rotten stench of the darkspawn far more than before and he made sure to only use his claws and weight to attack, not wanting to risk any chance of infection by biting the monsters. Aiming his attacks on the wound at the side of the hurlock, he felt another rush of magic surge through him, followed by his skin being shrouded by a sturdy layer of rocks. Just to his side, the genlock was still struggling with the ice slowing it down, but the enemy in front of him was ready to strike back. Lifting its massive two-hander, they began trading blows, his own claws ripping the monster’s armor to shreds while he could feel the blows and stings of pain slowly spreading all through his body, nothing serious so far, but just more reasons not to prolong this battle.

Rushing forward, he attempted to throw the hurlock down to get a clear opening to finish it off.

Amid the flurry of attacks Gisele was able to get within a few feet of the genlock before he saw her. In his turn to attack she slashed the back of his leg with her staff blade and dodged as he lunged, which was not too difficult because of the ice the genlock was still shaking off. The black blood oozing out of his wound smelled of disease and rot, reminding Gisele to protect her face with her head scarf. As he lumbered toward her she leads him around the ruin to buy her some time. With each step, however, more ice shook off and the darkspawn regained his speed. Her first two spells had been cast close together, so she was still building up her mana, not quite ready to cast when the genlock swung for the attack with this longsword. Gisele blocked with her staff, then again as he swung to the side, knocking her off balance and onto her back. Silhouetted against the rising light of the dawn, the genlock raised him arms for a killing blow just as Gisele's mana was restored. Power rushing out of her she cast stone fist, knocking her attacker back.

It hadn't quite worked as intended. While the hurlock was on the ground under him now, Sares had also given him the chance to get in a good hit. He felt the swords blade pierce through his left claw and arm, robbing it of most of its momentum, the pain soaring through his body in full force. It took all of his concentration to not have his spell drop, but he managed to keep his bear form and, with a crushing blow, drove his right paw through the wounded side of the hurlock, the claws piercing right through the monster’s heart and lungs. With a low growl, it froze and the force pushing the sword deeper into his arm subsided.

A flash of exhaustion rushed through him, so Sares dropped his spell and turned back into his human form, staggering at the confusion and disorientation that followed. He gripped his staff with his right hand and used it to steady himself, then turned to see how Gisele was faring, ignoring the blood gushing from his side, painting the ground beneath him red.

As the genlock stumbled Gisele rose back to her feet and drew her dagger. While he was still off balance, she slashed at his legs again with her staff blade, holding her dagger close to the shaft, and kicked him to the ground. Standing above him she drove the dagger into his face several times, blood spurting onto the sand and her head scarf. Once he had stopped twitching it was then she noticed that he had clawed at her left leg as she stood over him, the pain was raw and burning.

Looking up she saw Sares approach and forgot her own wounds as she realized blood was gushing from his side. Gisele ran over to him and removed the clothing covering it so she could see the wound, applying pressure with her hands and used whatever mana she had left to stop some of the bleeding. When the bleeding slowed she went to her pack to look for potions. Using the herbs she had prepared the night before she lay a poultice on the wound and handed over another healing potion she made the morning she first met Sares. "Drink this, please."

The poultice felt cool against his skin. Looking at it, he had been rather lucky. The lower half of his left arm was covered in scarred skin now and the wound on his side was still bleeding a bit. But Gisele was doing a good job, her magic had helped ease the pain and looking at her worried expression, he hesitated just a moment before grabbing the potion and drinking it in one motion. The taste was different, but the effect just the same as the potions he had used before. The pain subsided further, now only a numb pulsing and his arm felt almost normal again, the injured area slowly growing smaller.

He straightened and, feeling sweat and blood all over his upper body, grimacing, looked around, then turning back towards their camp. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gisele limping and, upon seeing the wounds at her leg, helped her to walk over to their supplies. "We need to clean your wounds first before we can heal it. I wouldn't want to lose my guide to the blight after all." With a wry smile, he soaked a piece of cloth in some of the wine he had purchased and began cleaning the cuts, wiping away dirt and blood. Once he was done, he put his hands on them and used the one healing spell he could use, closing the cuts and helping Gisele to her feet.

"Now, I should we should get going. We should be able to eat a little bit while traveling and then have a proper meal later in the day, once we got a bit of distance between us and this place here."

All in all, they had fared pretty well considering their injuries. With Sares's help her leg wounds left only minor scarring, but Gisele could not walk as quickly as she typically did. It was still morning as they set out, packs ready. During their walk they ate some cheese and bread, breaking off pieces with their hands to make sure they could keep traveling, talking occasionally. Although they had a late start and were still nursing minor injuries, they made relatively good time. On the way Gisele collected some additional ingredients for potions and they caught a fennic fox for supper. Otherwise, it was rather uneventful.

Before the sun was starting to set they made their way to a rock outcropping which offered some shelter from the winds and began a fire to cook their kill. Far out in the distance they saw the amorphous silhouettes of a group heading farther south. "It's probably more darkspawn." Gisele said. She was not sure what it meant, "we usually do not see groups that large moving together. It looks like they have a purpose."

"I really don't like the thought of darkspawn coordinating themselves in any kind or form. Hopefully the wardens know what's going on, but for now there doesn't seem to be much for us to do. I am not really suited for scouting in any form and I don't think either of us really want to get into another fight that soon. So as the expert regarding this country, what would you suggest? And how long do you think it will take us to reach Weisshaupt? Because I think I really need a bath." Sares spoke with a hint of humour in his voice while gesturing down at his coat and clothes with his left arm. They had covered a good amount of distance today, even in their current condition, but if there were more groups of these monsters around, it might become harder to move to their destination.

Most people did not understand that the desert moves. Sand dunes constantly shift as the wind moves, and direction, time, and speed have no landmarks to measure themselves by. Across the expanse the black figures melted away into the horizon.

"If the wardens don't know what is happening then no one does." Gisele felt a wave of hopeless pessimism pass through her, "but we will figure it out. We've defeated blight before and we can do it again." She turned to Sares, "it will take at least three more days but since the horizon is open and there is only two of us, we can easily avoid large groups. Timing may be effected by us avoiding them but I would rather be safe, as well."

A smile grew on Gisele's face, "baths are easy though. You just need a dust bath!" She rolled up the arm of her shirt to show him. "You roll the sand over you, again and again, and can gentlyrub it off at the end. It will remove dirt along with the oils from your skin and hair. Any smells will be gone but you'll still be rather dusty." She eyed Sares's clothing, "you'll need clothing with a lighter weave if you travel in the desert again. Also,..." she took off her headscarf and ripped around a foot off the end, handing the fabric to Sares. "If we meet darkspawn again you'll need this to cover your face, otherwise you risk getting infected."

Eyeing the piece of cloth in her hands as well as his own clothes, Sares let out a somewhat disbelieving chuckle. "I get to learn quite a few things here, not one of which I would've learned in the circles. Quite the chance to build character, as my teachers would've said. I'll have to make sure they never hear of this. Now, let's get to work. A warm meal sounds like a wonderful thing to have right now."

It took them some time, but in time they managed to prepare a meal with the provisions from the circle and the fox they managed to hut earlier. And despite the circumstances, Sares felt himself relax around Gisele more and more. It seemed obvious now that despite being an apostate, she was no bad person and her goals felt honest to him. He was curious about what she was going to do once they reached Weisshaupt, but if she managed to guide them through the lands without problems until then, he would need to find a way to show his gratitude.

For now, though there were a few more things he would like to know about her. "If you don't mind me asking you this...who taught you about magic and about controlling it? It is rare to see an apostate with your level of self-control, especially because you seem to have evaded the templars without too many problems so far. And does your family know about your abilities?"

As the fired cooled down and they were satisfied by their meal their conversation picked up naturally. Gisele was not surprised that Sares wished to know more about her training, he was depending on her as she was depending on him to get safely through the desert.

"When my mother realized that I had abilities I thought she would send me to the Circle, I was terrified, but she didn't. She told me that magic was to serve man and that's what I would do. There was an apostate who lived nearby and our whole village discretely paid him in what we could, mostly food, for healing or other sorts of practical spells. I didn't realize that's what he was until he gave me tutoring, I just thought he was a kind, if isolated, man. Once my education started I saw him almost every day for six years," Gisele smiled at the memory. "He taught me to control my magic and my emotions first. Only after I gained a significant amount of control did he even start to teach me spells. He would always repeat that the worst thing to happen to a mage was not being caught by the templars or to die, but to be tricked by a demon. Because then, you lost all control and will. You lost all freedom. We talked a lot about how demons could appear, how they could trick you, and all the things you could do to avoid them. Sometimes he would pretend to be them, his lesson like a game." Gisele sighed, "he did not need to be so thoughtful or put so much time in teaching me. And one day he just vanished. The templars may have caught him or maybe he realized he was in danger and took off."

Maybe it was the battle behind them, or the dying light of the fire but Gisele felt safer than she had in a long while. "He's been my only true friend. No one else has known me so well. I'm always traveling collecting more information. So, when sent me that letter to help him, I could not say no, especially when it was for something so important. It's why I risked your reaction." Gisele pulled a piece of paper out of her pack, "I almost forgot. He's in the Hossberg Circle and had this paper slipped to me, its why I ended up talking to the templar, to distract him." Gisele handed folded paper to Sares, she wanted him to trust her and being open felt like the only way.

While listening, another wave of nostalgia hit Sares. Memories of his first lessons with Marcus, of the first bits of success he felt and, when she mentioned demons, his Harrowing. It had been a hard lesson for him, to resist a demon all alone, with no one to rely on for help. And it had changed him in more ways than one, had broadened his interests and give him new challenges to conquer. He felt himself turn more serious as he took the paper and started speaking while unfolding it. "It is a important lesson about demons and one you should always keep in mind. It is one threat that never stops, that you will have to face day and night, again and again." He quickly read the message on the paper and cocked his head. "I hope your Master is well in the Circle. It is not always easy for those who enter them later in life, but if he is strong in his convictions and abilities, he will be fine.

And for yourself, you are lucky that you have a supporting family. It is good to hear that the Makers words carry enough strength all around Thedas to inspire people everywhere."

"Yes, I am lucky, very lucky. My parents were loving, even in their discipline. My teacher, Gaius, grew up in the Circle. I don't know how many times he escaped and returned, but I hope they don't make him tranquil. I hope he just stops trying to escape, he has served the Maker enough." Gisele was saddened by the idea that Gaius may not be safe, and she worried that his life and person hood may be in jeopardy. "I don't know how he got these documents though," She picked up the leather pouch. "Perhaps you will look at them with me during this trip?" She threw a pile of sand onto the fire to burn it out. The sun was almost down, and they did not want to attract darkspawn, sleeping without a fire was always safer. "We should probably sleep now. Tomorrow we will have to travel farther before we can rest."

"Blessed indeed. But I would not worry too much. Your master sounds like a resourceful man, so I'm sure he will find a way. As for the travels tomorrow, that sure sounds exciting. And yes, I can take another look at the document, though as I mentioned, languages were never my strong suit. I can read a few words in ancient Tevene, "dragon", "blood magic", "maleficar", "Maker", that sort of thing. But I doubt that will be enough for the whole text. They also did not have anyone who could help us in the Circle in Hossberg, though the First Enchanter mentioned that there might be someone in the Wardens who could help us, so there's hope."

They both turned stopped and turned silent, and after a few more minutes Sares felt sleep slowly wash over him. It was a cold night again and, in his dreams,, he felt himself wandering between the Circles he had visited, experiences melting together, familiar faces and voices mixing into a single, unnerving sound that echoed through his mind, making him shift uncomfortably throughout the night.


	3. Chapter 3

After setting up camp in as cozy a nook as they could manage Gisele said goodnight to Sares so he could take the first watch. Travelling always made her sleep deeply, rarely remembering her dreams. When she woke with the dawn, the light starting to angle into the canyon, she was surprised. He had not woken her. "Perhaps he is not well," she thought, "why else would he prefer staying awake?" She watched him carefully that morning, not sure if she should ask how he was.

They searched the bodies, only taking with them an extra water skin that remained fresh and some cloth Gisele used to make a full headscarf for Sares by ripping and wrapping it into shape. They found weapons, two swords and a shield, but as neither of them could wield the weapons so they were left at the campsite. After dragging the bodies into a single pile, along with some brush found in the canyon and debris from the campsite, they lit a pyre and set off. As they left Gisele offered a prayer:

The Light shall lead her safely Through the paths of this world, and into the next. For she who trusts in the Maker, fire is her water. As the moth sees light and goes toward flame, She should see fire and go towards Light. The Veil holds no uncertainty for her, And she will know no fear of death, for the Maker Shall be her beacon and her shield, her foundation and her sword.

They traveled quickly that day, likely in anticipation of their upcoming arrival to Weisshaupt. While Gisele was used to traveling through the desert she did look forward to having real shelter and a night to not be vigilant. Normally she did not see signs of darkspawn this frequently, but the signs of a coming blight were everywhere, even the animals seemed to have disappeared. Luckily, they were able to catch another fox that day, the only one they saw, for their supper that evening. This leg of their journey was not quite as long as yesterday's and they were able to have a fire, set up their shelter by the rock formation, and rest. As they sat, enjoying their meal, Gisele decided to ask about the night before. "Sares, why did you not wake me last night? I was very willing to help keep watch."

He felt tired, so very tired. He definitely felt his age on this day, walking through the monotonous desert, barely speaking, instead concentrating on moving forward. Thanks to Gisele, they made good progress and even managed to have a proper meal in the evening. According to her, they should be close to Weisshaupt now, one last night out here and then, finally, arriving.

He expected her all day to speak with him about the last night and was not surprised that it happened during lunch. Their camp for the night was comfortable enough and he did enjoy their conversations during the evening. Putting the rests of his meal in front of him, Sares looked directly at her. "I don't doubt that you'd be willing and able to take over but let us be honest. Your job is hard enough, making sure we both arrive at the fortress, and as such it made more sense for me to trade one night of sleep to ensure our safety. I am out of my element here, so that was the least I could do. And while I am quite tired now, I would still call it a worthwhile trade." He smiled, hoping that it would be enough for her to drop the subject. He did not want to remind her of the dreams he had before, still trying to process them himself, only slowly managing to convince himself that it had been just that, dreams. But then, as a mage, you could never be too sure about those things.

Gisele chuckled, "guiding myself through the desert is as natural to me as breathing." She offered a big smile, "I've been doing it alone for seventeen years." Thinking over her experiences, she paused and took a small breath, "I've never seen this many darkspawn, though, which makes it much more perilous. They are usually easier to avoid and less numerous, so I am glad to have you with me," she gave him another warm smile. Looking at him and thinking over his words she could tell he was avoiding something. Earlier he had bad dreams about past experiences, and she wondered if she could help, but decided he should have his privacy if he wished it. Maybe she could distract him.

"I traveled with another mage only one other time. She was also an apostate, like me, although she had escaped from the Circle after spending most of her childhood there. We were of the same age and she was boisterous and friendly, so we made friends quickly, both stopping at the same small village for a time. I had never had a confidant and I felt like I found a sister, especially after being alone for years already, I didn't realize how desperate I was for real company," Gisele tried to shut down the feelings that started to bubble up making her harder to read. "Anyways, one day we found out a templar was following us, it was pretty silly that two apostates were traveling together. We devised a plan to split and then join up later to lose him, but he caught up with us sooner than we expected. He... attacked me and my friend saved me using blood magic," she paused looking down, tracing paths in the sand with her fingers. She continued, "she saved me, but I left her, not even telling her that I was even going. I couldn't travel with a blood mage." Gisele continued to make shapes in the sand and finally looked up, "Do you think I did the right thing?"

He could hear the pain in her voice, the uncertainty, as well as the sadness. While he had felt lonely or sad at times, he knew this was different. He had almost always been in a circle, always surrounded by people with similar experiences and he remembered again the troubles of those brought into the system later in life. As cruel as it was to take children away from their families, forcing them to join after having formed bonds and experiences with others felt far more cruel to him. They often needed someone who helped them, and here and now, it was his responsibility to help Gisele, even if the circumstances were different.

"It is not my task to judge others, for that alone is in the control of the Maker. Even so, I think you made the right choice. Blood magic is dangerous and, while I can understand that some see it as just another tool, just another way to do the Makers work, it can corrupt even the most honest and faithful of us. Being a mage is not easy, but the knowledge that those practicing blood magic are able to influence others, to get them to carry out the mages will and not being able to do anything against it...it is a danger far too great to be allowed to be used freely. I understand that you owe your life to that person, but there is no excuse for what she did. You may have been able to get along for some time longer, but there is no guarantee that it would stay like this, that she would not become corrupted and use you and your knowledge to fuel her own powers." He became still, only the sound of the small fire before them breaking the silence.

"But I want you to know this. I trust you. You are a good person and have shown me no reason to doubt your motives or abilities. So, if you need my help in the future, be it for your upcoming journeys or questions about magic, you only need to ask and I will try to assist you as much as I can."

She had only intended to ask his opinion and offer a story to distract him, not realizing until the middle of her story that she was offering up much more than that. It wasn't until she finished speaking that she had to acknowledge the depth of emotion that hid behind her story. She really was lonely, so deeply lonely, and she had no idea what going to Weisshaupt would even accomplish. This task was a walk in the dark and now she had to depend on people for help in a way she was not used to. Gisele also did not expect Sares's offer of trust and help, not realizing, yet again, that this was something she longed for, to have a partner and teacher.

"Thank you," Gisele said earnestly. "I would very much appreciate your help." She tried not to appear too emotional, blinking away a few tears. "We should sleep. Tomorrow we should arrive," she smiled in encouragement, "and we don't know what the day will hold for us." They curled up in their packs for the night after putting their fire out. The night was uneventful, and they woke up after the dawn having gotten a good deal of rest. Gisele packed up her possessions and finished up her potions before they set out to go.

They made good progress in the morning, but even Sares could see some signs of the darkspawn in this area. Distant figures, the smell of rot becoming stronger, distant sounds of metal on stone. It was barely noon when they took a short break to investigate the area and noticed several dark figures following their tracks and neither of them needed much time to figure out who it was. Darkspawn, five or six of them, slowly closing in on them. The heat was burning down on Gisele and Sares, but they tried their best to stay ahead, but after another hour it was clear that the enemy was faster and closing in.

"Well, it seems like running won't help us, but you said Weisshaupt should be pretty close? I don't like to gamble, but I think we should move a bit ahead and look for a position to wait and throw everything we have at them. Even if we don't manage to take them all out, it should at least slow them down, so we can make a run for the fortress and hopefully get the wardens to notice us." He saw her nod and together they set out, looking for an advantageous spot to set up. It took them another 30 minutes or so, but they found a small crevice that split the ground. It was not much, but with it in their back they should be able to keep the darkspawn from surrounding them. Readying his staff, Sares took the time to cast a glyph of paralysis on the ground before them, then went back to stand next to Gisele, calming himself and preparing for the battle. "As soon as they are close enough, try to keep them away from us, but hit them as hard as possible. If they break through, I will transform and keep us covered for a bit and, once we've taken out two or three of them, be ready to get us to Weisshaupt."

It was a good plan, the best they had open to them. The crevice would prevent the worst from happening and they had time to plan out their attack. As the darkspawn approached the familiar sick stench of their flesh filled the air, it always focused her attention. She felt the rise of aggression in her as she could make out their features.

She drew mana through her and out through her feet into the ground to cast one with nature, protecting the area around then and damage any darkspawn that might get close. She then focused her attention on the closest enemy, a hurlock, to target him as hard as possible. Drain life would whittle him down while Sares helped her pick them off. She hit him with the spell and could almost see the life ebb out of him with each step he approached, more and more slowly.

He saw Gisele seemingly root herself to the ground and then prepared his first strike. It was five enemies, two hurlocks and three genlocks, who ran towards them, their rusty weapons drawn, their scent filling the air. One of the genlocks stepped on the glyph he had places earlier, freezing in place, a cry of anger stopping in its throat. With a twirl of his staff, he created a bolt of lightning, hitting the first monster square in the chest, then flashing and leaping over to the hurlock Gisele was targeting. The other enemies got closer and Sares turned towards them, raising his hand in a fist, sending a spark of energy straight towards them and, igniting it, causing an explosion that engulfed the monsters. He felt his mana drained and drew the dagger from his belt, waiting until he had enough to transform himself into his bear form.

As Sares drew his dagger, Gisele occupied the darkspawn with stone fist. Aiming at the same hurlock as before it knocked him to the ground, as well as two genlocks. The force of the spell threw the three into the remaining darkspawn causing two others to stumble, slowing down the whole group. The genlocks recovered but the hurlock did not. Now with one down, and one of the genlocks severely injured, Gisele prepared to use her staff blade and dagger, pressing it securely against the shaft of the staff to hold both at once.

As they allowed the darkspawn to get closer, Gisele's protective spell set off, old roots from deep in the ground drawing up attacking the darkspawn as they approached, slowing and injuring them as they tried to prepare to attack.

Not feeling particularly safe with the dagger in his hand, Sares backed away a few more steps and, as soon as he felt his mana recharged enough, began his transformation spell, taking on the familiar form of a giant bear. The darkspawn in front of him were fighting to get to Gisele and him, one hitting the ground with his sword to keep the growing roots away, but they would be close enough in just a few more moments. Once again, his sight changed, the scents in the air intensifying and his body feeling heavier and stronger. He charged, aiming for one of the wounded genlocks, pushing it back and then using his right claw for a large sweep across the armor of the other ones. In his mind, an idea formed and while trying to avoid too many direct hits, Sares moved until he had the enemies in front of him, their backs now facing the crevice and Gisele. Again, he charged forward, hoping the roots still grasping at their legs would make it easier for him to send at least one of them down and away.

Gisele adjusted her position with Sares, putting the darkspawn between them and the chasm and realized his plan. Sending a few down into the depths would give them their best chance to flee. Sares charged and knocked one of the genlocks down into the chasm and another at the edge fighting with its claws to get some purchase. Gisele charged at the grasping genlock and slashed with her staff blade along its hands. Now grasping with only one hand, she drew her dagger and stabbed into its hand, pulling out quickly. The monster couldn't maintain its grasp and fell with his brother to the bottom. Gisele looked up to check their position and reassess the situation.

Two left. Turning away from the crevice, Sares felt the transformation spell end as his mana ran out. Exhaustion washed over him, but he managed to stand still next to Gisele, his staff and dagger still raised. His arms and back were covered in small cuts and bruises, but he had taken no significant damage so far, a fact he would prefer to keep that way. "Alright, enough damage for now I think. Let's make a run for it!" Grabbing her by the shoulder, he pushed them both ahead, moving next to the crevice and away from the still slowed down enemies.

Gisele ran after Sares, putting distance between them and the remaining two darkspawn, a genlock and hurlock. The enemies were somewhat slowed from the remnants of her one with nature spell. She had held the spell for longer than ever before and was spent. Sares was also visibly fatigued and they really couldn't safely maintain fighting, they were bound to make a mistake. Running, Gisele pointed south east from their position, "That way! Weisshaupt is almost visible."

The afternoon was kind to them, a breeze blew across the desert preventing them from overheating too badly, and they pressed on at good speed. Unfortunately, as Gisele checked their gain on the darkspawn she spied another group of enemies in the horizon. They would need to arrive at Weisshaupt as soon as possible.

They saw the other group closing in on them at the same time, but hearing Gisele tell him that Weisshaupt was close was enough motivation to keep going at their current pace.

It took them another 30 minutes and they had to change their route to keep both groups of enemies in their backs, but finally they saw the shadowy outline of the fortress of Weisshaupt at the horizon. Relief washed over him but was cut short by a dark-feathered arrow flying past their heads. Looking back, he noticed the darkspawn were now in shooting range and had seemingly noticed the fortress ahead as well, giving their all to stop them before they reached it. This was going to be a lot closer than he would've hoped.

Once the arrows started flying past them they had a renewed effort in keeping their pace, however, Gisele knew that the darkspawn would not tire whereas they likely would. They needed to do something to prevent the closest darkspawn from over running them.

They zig-zaged their path and used whatever environmental barriers they could to increase the distance between them and avoid getting hit. Gisele paused to throw a frost spell at the closest enemy freezing him on the spot. That would slow him down significantly. But as she started running again to catch up to Sares an arrow from the other darkspawn grazed her left arm, cutting into the meat.

They were closer now, able to make out some of the larger details of the fortress. "Too close," Gisele tried to speak while they were running, "need to do something!"

Gisele was right, there was no way they would make it like this. His lungs were burning, but somehow, he managed to utter curses under his breath. Trying to think of a plan, he managed to glance at Gisele, who was holding her arm, and then at the darkspawn following them. Even with one frozen to the ground and the two wounded from earlier, it were far too many to fight directly, especially after spending most of the past hours running. This was not looking good for them.

The fortress was still too far away, but they had to make a decision. He got closer to Gisele and slowed a bit, just for a moment, so they'd be able to talk. "We need to get closer, then we split. You run for the fortress and get them to come out and help us, use something big to get their attention. I'll slow them down and get them to chase me, though I can't say how much time you will have. Just that you need to be fast." They began to speed up again as more arrows were plummeting around them, Sares hands moving towards his belt pouch, pulling out one of his larger lyrium potions.

Watching Sares quickly swallow his potion, Gisele did the same with her augmented healing potions. As it took effect, she felt the pain in her arm and legs lessen, and some of her fatigue wash away. Now she could increase her speed somewhat and focus solely on arriving at Weisshaupt as soon as possible.

Sares split off and she continued dodging arrows, several missing her by millimeters. Thankfully darkspawn weapons are not known for their accuracy, their rough-hewn weapons made for blunt force, not craftsmanship and precision. Her luck, however, would eventually run out if she got too tired or too close.

Weisshaupt was now near enough that Gisele could see some movement from the battlements and she pushed on, fighting fatigue, the heat, and dodging arrows. Once she was close enough that they could not avoid seeing her signal, she held her staff high up in the air and used all the mana she could muster to send out a burst of raw magic. The colorful burst lit up the late afternoon sky, and she prayed to the Maker it would get their attention.

The Light shall lead her safely Through the paths of this world, and into the next. For she who trusts the Maker, fire is her water.

Gisele felt the coolness of the breeze blowing from the east and knew she was blessed.

As soon as they split, Sares began casting spells, raining ice, fire and lightning down on their hunters. He moved slower now, but the effects of the lyrium made his head feel lighter, magic flowing out through him freely, desolating the path he left behind, hoping that it would hide Gisele on her path and give her an opening.

It worked somewhat. Most of the darkspawn were now right after him, only two aiming for Gisele, but he knew she would have to take care of those by herself. Now, for the problems at hand...he turned, gulping down another lyrium potion, feeling strangely calm despite the danger he was in. It was up to the Maker now to decide if he would succeed or fail, and all Sares could do was do his best. In his mind, he recited a verse, as his form began to change, and arrows started to fall down around him, one of them hitting him in his shoulder, yet the pain seemed strangely distant.

"Maker, though I am but one, I have called in Your Name, And those who come to serve will know Your Glory. I remembered for them. They will see what can be gained, And though we are few against the wind, we are Yours."

As the darkspawn were in front of him, he turned his body into myriad of small insects and started to descent onto them, thousands of small bites and blades spreading confusion in his enemies, their swords ineffective against this kind of attack, yet still he felt pieces of him get hit and disappear and his mana slowly draining. For now, his plan worked, but he prepared to rise and fall back soon enough, not wanting to risk too much more.

Gisele was almost there, she just had to push on and not falter. The wardens must have seen her signal as she could see movement and eventually hear shouts coming from the walls. She didn't know exactly where Sares was, though she could spot the larger group of darkspawn, but she didn't have time look carefully.

The two darkspawn following her were closing in, although she occasionally threw spells to slow them down. Looking up at the massive stone walls of the fortress she gave another prayer to the maker and made her plea, "Help! Open the gates! Darkspawn!"


End file.
